Disney Epidemic
by Neij
Summary: Quand l'auteur chantonne du Disney, allez savoir pourquoi ses persos aussi. Seulement, l'auteur a grandie. Donc en plus, elle case du Zoro x Sanji, même quand c'est impossible. Amazing, isn't it ?
1. Chapter 1

Bon. Il est tard (enfin tôt), et je devais évacuer une chanson que j'ai eu dans la tête toute la journée. Quitte à en faire une fiction, quitte à ce qu'elle n'ait pas de sens. Pour tous les fans de Disney, mais surtout des chansons Disney. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>« D'accord, faut qu'j'me calme, faut qu'j'me fasse à cette nageoire, on dirait qu'j'ai les pieds coincés dans un entonnoir … »<p>

Zoro et Sanji se penchèrent d'un même mouvement pour apercevoir la scène, une expression consternée plaquée sur le visage.

A leur grande surprise, ils aperçurent Vivi en train de chanter et de se trémousser :

« Je vire à gauche … ou je vire à droite ! ça ne tourne pas rond, je me sens maladroite … »

« Vi … Vivi-chan ? »

« … je m'évade, et je nage, comme si je marchais librement sur la plage … »

Sanji chercha à s'avancer vers elle, mais la main de Zoro le ramena en arrière.

« Laisse, on peut plus rien pour elle. »

« Non ! »

Le bretteur eut un regard désespéré vers la jeune princesse, continuant de chanter avec cœur ses aventures aquatiques. Oui, tout était fichu, et il ne savait pas comment ils pourraient bien s'en sortir ce coup-là, depuis que même leur médecin avait été contaminé par cette étrange épidémie …

« Allez Cook, il faut aller leur apporter à manger … on ne sait jamais. »

Le blond baissa la tête, impuissant. Les voir ainsi le minait, et, à présent, il se retrouvait seul avec le Marimo. Parce que, les autres, et bien …

« Nami-san ? Je t'ai apporté ton repas … »

Il poussa la porte et soupira. Nami, vêtue d'une cape, était au sommet d'une pile d'or et de pierreries.

« C'est mon or, pas d'la farine ! »

Les yeux de la navigatrice semblaient fiers et orgueilleux, et son sourire était clairement mauvais tandis qu'elle chantait en faisant couler des monceaux du métal précieux entre ses doigts ouverts.  
>« Et tes pépites, m'invitent,<br>A cette gloire divine,  
>Qui un jour me destine,<br>A porter le sceptre et l'hermine.  
>Royal, celui qui domine ! »<p>

« … je te laisse ton plateau ici alors. »

Il versa une larme, puis retourna sur le pont.

« Luffy ? »

Le cuisinier aperçut son capitaine sur la figure de proue.

Il s'approcha, prudent.

« Luffy ? »

Le garçon, qui jusqu'alors était demeuré silencieux, se mit soudainement à chanter d'un air mélancolique.

« J'ai souvent rêvé, d'un lointain pays, où tous les gens m'aimeraient comme le plus précieux des amis … mille échos de leur joie, montent à l'infini … et leurs voix chantent en moi, tu es né pour cette vie … »

Un peu plus effondré encore, Sanji s'en retourna, laissant derrière lui un repas colossal.

En traînant les pieds, il s'avança jusqu'au mât, et jeta un coup d'œil vers les cordages.

« Chopper ! Descend au moins pour manger … »

Une boule de fourrure apparut derrière la grande voile, agrippée à une corde.

« Je veux savoir, montre-les-moi,  
>Ces étrangers qui seraient faits comme moi.<br>Apprends-moi, montre-les-moi,  
>Ces inconnus qui seraient pareils à moiiii … »<p>

Le petit médecin avait des étoiles dans les yeux, et continuait de se balancer sans prêter garde aux menaces du primate blond qui l'interpellait en bas. Celui-ci, une nouvelle fois, laissa le plat.

Rampant à présent, il se dirigea vers la trappe menant à la cale.

Il fut surpris par l'éclat de voix qui en jaillit.

« C'est géant, Pipo est dans l'vent !  
>D'allégresse en Grèce,<br>On chante qu'il est le plus grand !  
>C'est un pro,<br>L'Appollo du show.  
>Un monstre sacré qui met tous les monstres KO !<br>Il n'était personne,  
>...Un zéro, Pipo ...<br>Il tire le banco !  
>...C'est un Héros !...<br>Lui, le marmot qui ne disait mot,  
>De zéro en héros, il a changé de peau !<br>Pipo le héros, Illico !  
>Il sourit et toutes les filles sont... en extase ! »<p>

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme craqua, balança l'assiette à l'intérieur avant de refermer d'un coup sec la trappe, et partit de réfugier dans la cuisine où Zoro s'entrainait, ne semblant pas faire attention à la folie de ses nakamas.

« Je vais devenir fou Marimo … on peut pas vivre comme ça … eh, tu m'écoutes ? »

Le regard de l'épéiste était devenu fixe.

« Marimo ? » gémit Sanji, désespéré.

Zoro se leva subitement, lâchant ses altères.

« Comme un homme !  
>Sois plus violent que le cours du torrent ! » il répandit l'eau de la vaisselle sur le sol.<br>« Comme un homme !  
>Sois plus puissant que les ouragans ! » il disloqua un tonneau d'un geste.<br>« Comme un homme !  
>Sois plus ardent que le feu des volcans,<br>Secret comme les nuits de lune de … l'Orient ! »

Le blond le regarda un instant, des larmes dans les yeux. Il avait perdu Zoro. Il était désormais seul, sur un bateau au beau milieu de Grande Line, entourés de nakamas qui chantaient du Disney.

Il sortit de la cuisine et se précipita vers le seul refuge encore libre et suffisamment isolé : la salle de bain.

Il s'assit sur un tabouret et demeura là, abattu.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous moi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire … »

Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes. Puis il releva la tête, et regarda le ciel par le hublot. La lumière du jour déclinant était presque … divine.

Ses lèvres hésitèrent, puis s'entrouvrirent enfin.

« Je ne sais, Seigneur, si ces mots  
>Monteront jusqu'au Ciel<br>Si Tu entendras tout là-haut … » il s'interrompit. Ne sombrait-il pas lui aussi dans la folie ? Oh, et puis merde …

« Ce très humble appel …  
>Moi, l'exclu, l'impur, le Cuistot<br>En Toi, j'espère toujours … »  
>« Car dans le cœur de ce bateau …<br>Les bannis ont droit d'amour. »

Il songea à Nami et Vivi, mais aussi à tous ses nakamas, là-haut.  
>« Protège, mon Dieu, les malheureux<br>Eclaire la misère des cœurs solitaires … »  
>« Nulle âme (à part moi) ne les entendra (ça vaut mieux)<br>Si Tu restes sourd aux mendiants d'amour » soupira-t-il en reprenant sa pose prostrée.  
>Quelque part au-dessus de lui, à travers le bois, il entendit ses compagnons se rejoindre dans leurs chants et leurs idées :<br>« Je veux de l'or ! » « Je veux la gloire ! »  
>« Je veux qu'on honore un jour ma mémoire ! »<br>« Fais que l'on m'aime, Dieu Immortel »  
>« Nous implorons Ta Grâce, ô Roi Eteeeerneeeel »<p>

Il se mit à crier pour couvrir leurs voix :  
>« Je ne désire rien, ni gloire ni biens<br>Mais le gueux qui a faim, doit mendier son pain … » gémit-il en pensant à la nourriture gâchée.  
>« Entends, pour mes frères, cette humble prière<br>Car les miséreux sont enfants de Dieu  
>Tous les miséreux sont enfants de Dieu … »<p>

Et tout là-haut, dans les strates supérieures du monde et de l'esprit, au-delà de la vie et de la mort, Dieu entendit l'appel au secours de Sanji. Il se pencha vers ce petit point isolé sur la mer, d'où provenait ce SOS déchirant. Il eut un sourire de compassion.

« Sanji … pardonne-moi. Le stress divin a tendance à s'accumuler en fin de semaine, d'où ce regrettable incident … c'est pourquoi je vais te libérer de ta souffrance, mais aussi te faire un présent pour que tu puisses me pardonner … »

Une poussière dorée, ressemblant dans un clin d'œil pas bien fin (oh ça va hein) à la poussière de fée dans Peter Pan (All Rights reserved), se répandit sur le pont du Going Merry.

Instantanément, chacun de nos amis retrouva sa lucidité. Vivi s'éveilla alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se jeter à l'eau, Nami s'arrêta de chanter, mais continua de brasser son or, Luffy dévora son repas, tandis que Chopper appelait à l'aide Pipo encore ankylosé de sa danse effrénée, aphone de sa performance vocale, pour qu'il puisse redescendre au sol.

Zoro, lui, rougit un coup, avant de se mettre à la recherche du coq, qui devait pleurer quelque part, seul parmi ces chants idiots.

Sanji, n'entendant plus de voix, ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Il se retrouva alors nez-à-nez avec le bretteur.

« Marimo ? T'as retrouvé tes esprits ? » lâcha-t-il, abasourdi.

« Déçu Sourcils-en-vrille ? »

« Non, tu chantes vraiment mal. » rétorqua le cuisinier en souriant.

« Espèce de … »

Et la volonté de Dieu s'opéra. Ou alors Zoro en eut juste envie en voyant les traces de larmes sur les joues de Sanji.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il l'embrassa.

« Mais … qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Mm, ça te dit pas … de retourner dans la salle de bain avec moi ? » proposa-t-il en lui léchant le cou.

Le blond rosit, puis accepta (tu m'étonnes).

La morale de l'histoire peut être celle-ci : Thank you, God.

Ou encore : Neij, va te faire interner. Elle demeure, encore à nos jours, un mystère.

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


	2. Song's guide

Pour que vous vous y retrouviez...

Note des chansons :

Vivi : La petite sirène 2. Le passage où Melody est contente d'être une sirène (je résume).

Nami : Radcliff, qui aime l'or, dans Pocahontas.

Luffy : Le blues d'Hercule, dans le film éponyme.

Chopper : Tarzan. Phil Colliiiins (mon amouuur)

Pipo (ou Usopp, pour les puristes, ici pour la rime) : Encore Hercule, "De zéro en héros"

Zoro : "Comme un homme" dans Mulan. Ça lui va tellement ... rrrrhh, moi aussi je veux toucher ses muscles (pardon)

Et Sanji : Dans Le Bossu de Notre-Dame, "Les bannis ont droit d'Amour". Cette chanson collait tellement bien avec sa souffrance que je me suis dit …

Le choix des chansons est arbitraire. La mélodie que j'avais dans la tête, c'était la chanson de Vivi. J'ai fait le pari d'arriver à écrire une fiction à partir de la première phrase … ai-je réussi ?

Tous en cœur : Nooooooon !

Eh bah rien à f*utre, ça m'a donné un prétexte pour citer Disney et et faire du Zosan, alors na !


End file.
